striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Headquarters
The Military Headquarters (中央司令部, lit. Central Headquarters) is one of the locations in the 2014 Strider. Story Part of the larger Military Ring district, the Military Headquarters is the part of Kazakh City serving as the headquarters of Meio's Army. The core of the section is the Command Center, a large command tower from where the army organizes and coordinates all military activity. The tower is staffed by several Military Troopers under the command of a team of Molniya lieutenants. Standing next to the tower lies the Military Hangars, a large section made of several Hangar Bays where military vehicles such as the Sovkhoz tanks are assembled and stored, alongside other weapons of mass destruction such as large missiles. Hiryu reaches this area right after returning from the Underground, having destroyed the first Gravitron. Directed to the Research Facility by The Prisoner, Hiryu must go first through this area, putting him in direct confrontation with Grandmaster Meio's head of military, General Mikiel. Some time later, Hiryu revisits the area in order to call back and board the Airship Balrog, where the third and final Gravitron is found. Layout Command Center (Upper HQ) (指令センター 本部上層) The main building in the section, the Command Center is a tower complex where the army's top brass controls all its activity. The building has two rooms connected by large corridors. The first room is right below the War Room, and houses several large computer terminals wired to the equipment in the upper floors. Both corridors have small shaft passages going underneath with hidden items to collect. The War Room (作戦司令室, Tactical Control Room) Found in the upper floors of the Command Center, the War Room is the place where the military develops strategies and control all their movements, from the lowest Light Troopers all the way to the Airship Balrog. The room is two-tiered, and contains several computer stations with two or more monitors each, and four holographic monitors in the center displaying maps of several of Kazakh City's areas. The area is initially closed off by two Magnetic Doors, preventing Hiryu's entry during his first visit. After collecting the Magnetic Cypher from Juroung, Hiryu returns to the Command Center and makes his way into the room. Motor Pool (モータープール) A large, outside area which serves as the entrance to the Military Hangars. This area is found in front of a big fenced parking lot for Sovkhoz tanks within a large defense wall. The area has nothing of note outside a single tank parked in the middle of the path. There is an Explosive Door and an Ultra-Cold Door high at each side of the room. Hangar Bay Zeta (格納エリア ゼータ, Storage Area Zeta) One of the many Military Hangars, the set marked as "Zeta" houses an assembly line and several storage areas. The first area is a long corridor filled with several automatic turret guns. The first room in the complex is a long vertical assembly line, with Hiryu having to ascend upwards while dealing with turrets and Troopers. After a second corridor, Hiryu is confronted by two "Ognemet" Heavy Troopers in a small room. The next room is a small chamber with a turret gun, with a tank being assembled in the background. This connects with a long, empty corridor leading into an exterior area. The exterior area is found between two walls, with several metal walkways and Molot Shield Troopers standing guard. Beneath the top right door, Hiryu reaches a missilo silo which he ascends throughout while fighting off Wall Crawlers, turrets and PNUTs. At the top, Hiryu finally arrives at the tank hangar itself, where he's faced by Mikiel and his Troopers throughout a series of walkways. Hiryu plays a game of tag with Mikiel throughout two hangar areas and another vertical assembly line, until they finally arrive at the hangar where Mikiel's prized Tornado is stored. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Military Trooper * Military PNUT * Ognemet * Reinforced Shield Trooper * Molot * Peirazmoz * Wall Crawler * General Mikiel * Tornado Item Locations Note: Check out the area map in the Gallery section for more specific in-game locations. Gallery Military_Headquarters_Map.png|In-game map (item location) StrHD_military_motorpool.png|Motor Pool StrHD_military_hangar.png|Hangar Bay Zeta StrHD_military_hangar_walkway.png|Hangar Bay Zeta StrHD_military_command_HQ.png|The War Room StrHD_balrog_hologram.png|Balrog's hologram in the War Room References Category:Locations Category:Kazakh City Areas